mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!/Episode Archive/Show 3/Episode 4
Episode 4/Show Three *Nice episode, dude! I vote for Gino because DJ CANDY IS SO MUCH BETTAH!!! --*Kinz* 00:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *I vote off Candy.Riot\AU 00:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *A bit hard to choose... maybe Gino? Secretive13 *Candy, I guess Meow *HA! No hard to choose...Gino. I WANT ZE VIOLET OR CANDY WIN!!! They totally need to win... A go-go Sim 01:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *I vote off Gino. Candy and Violet are more cooler. --'Neural777' 01:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *It's either "more cool" or "cooler", not both, Neural. --Game-fanatic 02:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *MAMA MIA! SANTO CIELO! I VOTE OFF MS. CANDYWOMAN!!! --★ Blanky 20:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *I'm pretty sure I've heard of "more cooler", Anna Maria. --'Neural777' 20:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *I VOTE TEH VIOLET PERSON!! yeah, she won. ME NO VOTE THEN I LIKE PIE!! SPECIALAGENTKAT *I VOTE OFF GINO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dentface 00:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *See ya Gino! Candy rules!Like my user name, PEACE OUT! 01:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *How cruel to make us choose between them?! Violet is awesome, Candy is cool, and GIno makes food... oh, well. FAREWELL GINO! ~~''' am Greenglow' *It kills me to say this, but, GINO! Holhol1235 *Sorry, gino --Zeus0 03:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *You know, I have some criticism. It's not really fair for G-F to, at the finals, be able to decide who should win. We already saw what happened with Iggy and Ian (G-F likes them a lot), so I think from now on, we should be able to vote on the finale. --'''Neural777' 19:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *But it's his show. He gets to make the decisions. And your just sore from Roxie losing to Ian.Riot\AU 19:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *Perhaps we should compromise: We recommend who we want to see win, and we see who he decides... I mean... it does seem "strange" that his favorites win. I mean, I wouldn't just introduce Jeremy into the last episode of MySims Drama and have him win would I? In fact, some of my favourites were the first to leave. Although some that I like will make it near the end. But the final two will be someone everyone loves and someone basically ignored the whole show. I'm starting to babble... ' am Greenglow' 23:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *DOWN WITH GINO!!! --LeahTheCat 08:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *Riot, I'm not sore. Besides, I didn't even act angry when Ian won. It's just that every time one of his favorites gets to the finals, he chooses his favorite to win all because he likes them. Hardly seems fair, no? --'Neural777' 09:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *He chooses them because he thinks that the past competitors would vote for them.--Riot\AU 12:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *Neural, you aren't sore? - 'Cause you don't seem so gleeful to me. It's kinda inappropriate to just accuse me of doing that. And, like Riot said, and I said awhile ago, I choose them according to how I think the contestants would vote. Plus, does it really matter this show; as none of the people I "like a lot" are on. --Game-fanatic 23:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I didn't mean to be mean. I just wanted my voice to be heard. Sorry. Also, I didn't really catch what you said, so...yeah. Can you forgive me? --'Neural777' 10:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *Candy, because she eat awesome food. HURT GINO FEELING!!!!!! --Salinlovecake 11:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *OMYGOSHIES.. love 'em both.. down with Gino, I guess. SpecialAgentKat 22:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *GINO IT IS!Corey785 22:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *G-F, can we make the new episodee already? Gino is going, we all know that.Like my user name, PEACE OUT! 16:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, PeaceOutperson, I should make it, maybe today. And, Neural, I forgive you, I'm pretty forgivable about most things, I was just letting you know that that wasn't the best way to handle it. --Game-fanatic 17:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC)